Mizuki's Thanksgiving (Author: Akira)
by SSNSproductions
Summary: Mizuki's cousins invite Mizuki and Kei to the states to celebrate thanksgiving with them. Before they leave, Mizuki tell the host club about her trip and says farewell. Random events and situations befall Mizuki and Kei. Will their patience be tested? What will the host club do without Mizuki? What is Hikaru & Kaoru doing asleep on the ground outside of Haruhi's apartment complex?


_**Hello! Happy thanksgiving you guys! Be thankful for what you have and appreciate the beauty and wonder around you. Be thankful you are living, be thankful for air, be thankful for trees, and be thankful for anything. It doesn't have to be big or materials, just be thankful for anything. Anything you can think of. Anyways, I'm done with me speech.**__**  
**__**Okay, really…Enjoy! :D**_

* * *

_**Author's Note: Karou and Mizuki are the same person as you know, but Karou: "…" means that Mizuki is talking in her disguised voice and Mizuki: "…" means that she is talking in her regular voice.**_

* * *

**Thanksgiving**

* * *

**Karou's POV:****  
***sigh* (Lies down on the sofa and covers face with right arm.) Another day we're done with the host club session. It's really tiring…don't get me wrong, it is fun being with the host club members, but entertaining the girls, and pretending to be a guy, it's getting old. On top of that, Tamaki-Senpai, and Kyoya-Senpai graduated last year, and I was put in charge of the money and events. So things have been getting harder and more complicated. Kyoya-Senpai still helps sometimes, and Tamaki-Senpai is still the club leader, but his substitute has to take over sometimes…actually, most of the time now. Who is the substitute president? Who else? Me. The day they graduated, I was put in charge of everything, even the costumes. They told me it was only because Hikaru and Kaoru would abuse the power they might hold. "Karou, are you staying?" "Huh?" I looked up and found Haruhi holding out my bag to give me.

* * *

**Karou: **"I'm leaving. I was just tired." (Takes bag)

**Haruhi: **(smile) "Thanks for your hard work."

**Karou: **(smiles) "Thanks." (Leaves 3rd music room with Haruhi)

* * *

**Karou's POV:****  
**I shut off the lights and everything. Haruhi talked to me about a special sale a nearby grocery market was having tomorrow, so that she'll be leaving a bit earlier than usual. "President!"

* * *

**Karou: **"huh?" (Turns around) "Akira-kun, Hiroshi-Kun, I thought you already went home earlier."

**Akira: **^_^ "Yeah, we wanted to ask you if we were having a meeting next week, since you're going to the States and all."

**Karou: **"Oh, that…I'll make an announcement next week. Is that all?"

**Hiroshi: **"yup. That's all."

**Karou: **(looks at them suspiciously) "Are you sure?"

**Hiroshi & Akira: **"Yeah. Thanks!" (Turns and leaves)

**Karou: **(calls down the hall.) "Hikaru and Kaoru and all of the former members will be here next week if I'm gone, so you two better behave yourselves."

**Hiroshi: **"Don't worry!"

**Akira: **"We will!"

**Haruhi: **"I don't know…I'm still worried that things will fall apart when you leave."

**Karou: **"Don't worry. They'll behave. Kyoya-Senpai, Honey-Senpai, and Mori-Senpai will be here."

**Haruhi: **"True."

* * *

**Karou's POV:****  
**Akira and Hiroshi are two new members of the club. Because all of the former host club members, except me, Haruhi and Hitachiin twins, can't make it all the time after school, and on top of that, new students means new favorites. The old favorites are still really big like the Lolita, the bad boy, the natural and so on. But new ones are becoming popular too. On top of Akira and Hiroshi, we have two more, Ryuu and Yori. "Karou."

* * *

**Karou: **"Huh?"

**Haruhi: **"Are you nervous?"

**Karou: **"Why would I be nervous?"

**Haruhi: **"Well, for one thing, Tamaki-Senpai is coming back next week."

**Karou:**"Y-yeah…I'm glad. It's been so long, I can't wait to see him."

**Karou's POV:****  
**We finally arrived to our own apartments and went inside our own homes. I put my bag down on my couch and changed out of my disguise…

**Mizuki: **(takes of wig) "Ew. I have to wash this wig…and my hair." (Goes and takes a shower)

* * *

**Dinner time…**

**Mizuki: **"…I wonder if Kei is coming from work today…" (looks at clock) "…7pm…I guess I'll start on dinner and start eating if he doesn't come home by then."

**Kei: **"I'm home!"

**Mizuki: **"Welcome home. You're home a little earlier than usual."

**Kei: **"yeah. I decided I had enough of paperwork for one day."

**Mizuki: **"Did you finish all of them?"

**Kei: **"yeah."

**Mizuki: **"I'm making dinner right about now. Do you want anything?"

**Kei: **"hmm…do we have fish, tofu, miso, and green onions?"

**Mizuki: **(laughs) "Fine. We'll have miso soup and fish for dinner." (starts making dinner.)

**Kei: **(Sits down on couch) "Hey, can I look through your bag?"

**Mizuki: **"That was random, but sure."

**Kei: **(Looks through her school bag.) (Takes out her journal with host club activities in it.) "What's this?"

**Mizuki: **"Hm?"

**Kei: **"The black and green journal. What's in it?"

**Mizuki: **"Look through it. It's for the host club activities, themes, and costume ideas."

**Kei: **"…" (Looks through it.) "These are really cool…so…"

**Mizuki: **"Yeah?" (Walks where Kei is while waiting for the soup to simmer.)

**Kei: **"I heard that Suoh was coming to visit next week."

**Mizuki: **"oh…um yeah."

**Kei: **"Aren't you happy?"

**Mizuki: **"I am. I'm actually so happy; I don't know what to do. It's too bad I'll be able to see him only for a day, but I've been so out of it today during host club activities that even Ryuu asked me if I was okay."

**Kei: **"You mean the kid that never speaks?"

**Mizuki: **"Yeah."

**Kei: **"Wow…do the kids know?"

**Mizuki: **"Me being a girl?"

**Kei**: "Yeah."

**Mizuki: **"Ummm…Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi know."

**Kei: **"I know they know…I meant the new members."

**Mizuki: **"they already know. They found out last week." (Turns off stove) "Dinner is ready."

**Kei: **(sets the table.) "They're pretty smart kids."

**Mizuki: **"I know, but at the same time, they are idiots…same, yet different than last year's crew."

* * *

**They both sit and start eating.**

**Kei: **"That's good?"

**Mizuki: **"What do you mean?"

**Kei: **"That means you can act all lovey dovey with Suoh, when with the host club alone."

**Mizuki: **(Blush) "S-stop it. It's embarrassing." (looks away)

**Kei: **(Laughs) "Anyways, I'll be coming home late from work tomorrow."

**Mizuki: **"Okay, I'm going to invite Haruhi over tomorrow since her dad is coming home late too."

**Kei: **"Cool."

**Mizuki: **"So, how does it feel?"

**Kei: **"Huh?"

**Mizuki: **"Taking over dad's place?"

**Kei: **"Well, I was glad that I took over the company than handing it over to someone else. But it is a lot of work."

**Mizuki: **"Sometimes I feel as if you were older than me."

**Kei: **"I am."

**Mizuki: **"No, I don't mean by a few minutes, but I mean by like a year or two."

**Kei: **"Well, I did graduate a year early."

**Mizuki: **"Wasn't it hard?"

**Kei: **"Not at all actually."

**Mizuki: **"There you go ladies and gentlemen, my twin the genius."

**Kei: **"Ha ha." (Sarcastically)

* * *

**Next day after class in class 3-A…**

**Karou: **"Are you guys sure you'll be okay? I mean, controlling the dynamic duo."

**H&K: **"Don't worry. We'll be fine. Remember, we're the original wild types."

**Karou: **"They're wild types too, but they're different wild types. Akira and Yori are crazier together than apart."

**H&K:** "…hehehe…together is fine."

**Karou:** -_- "Don't torture them either."

**H&K: **"Fine." ~_~

**Karou: **"Oh and the former four will be here if I'm gone, so I guess you two won't have to worry as much. They're scarier than we will ever be."

**H&K: **(Shrugs) "You worry too much."

**Hikaru: **"You worried about things too much ever since you were put in charge."

**Kaoru: **"You need a break from everything."

**Hikaru: **"So we decided."

**Karou: **"What?"

**H&**K: "We're taking you and Haruhi to an amusement park this Sunday!"

**Karou: **"…no."

**Haruhi: **"I hear my name."

**Kaoru: **"Hikaru and I are taking you and Karou to the amusement park this Sunday."

**Haruhi: **"I'll be leaving now." (Turns to leave.)

**H&K: **"But we already bought four tickets."

**Haruhi: **"No."

**Karou: **"Come on. The kids might already be in the clubroom, while their seniors are still in their classroom."

**H&K: **"Fine fine."

**Haruhi: **"Oh yeah. Karou, I'll be leaving a bit earlier."

**Karou: **"I know. Come on, we'll be late for our own club session."

* * *

**Inside music room 3…**

**Ryuu: **"…"

**Karou: **"Oh, Ryuu-kun. You're early today. Are the rest of them here yet?"

**Ryuu: **(Shakes head no.)

**Karou: **"…" (looks around.) (Calls Hiroshi while Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi and Ryuu set things up for the club to start.)

**Hiroshi: **"Hello?"

**Karou: **"Where are you? You're going to be late."

**Hiroshi: **"Ah! Sorry. I fell asleep in class and I woke up when you called."

**Karou: ***Sigh* "And yet you maintain to rank second in your 1-A class."

**Hiroshi: **"Hehehe. Sorry. I'll be right down."

**Karou: **"Okay." (Hangs up.) "hmmm…"

**H&K: **"Ah. Found another one."

**Karou: **?

**H&K: **"Right here." (Points behind the curtains of where the piano is.)

**Karou & Haruhi: **(looks at each other) "Huh?"

* * *

**Karou's POV:****  
**Haruhi and I walked up to the curtain to where the piano is, and when I opened the curtain, I found Yori sleeping on the floor. -_- … he could've slept on the couch…yet he chooses to sleep on the ground…really…another interesting bunch this year. I turned around and saw that Ryuu had a confused look on his face. Looks like he didn't know Yori was behind the curtains sleeping.

* * *

**Karou: **"Oi, Yori. Wake up."

**Yori: **"Hm?" (Rubbing his eyes) "Hello there, Senpai."

**Karou: **"Why are you sleeping in here?"

**Yori: **"It was too bright in the club room."

**Kaoru: **"You could've used the curtains…anyways, were you skipping class?"

**Yori: **"Only for today."

**Hikaru: ***sigh* "You may be first in your class, but you sure aren't a good student."

**Karou: **"Ease up. At least he's doing his work and this is his first time skipping."

**H&K: **"How do you know?"

**Karou: **"If he skipped frequently, he would've been kicked off the basketball team, and soccer team."

* * *

**Everybody back to the center of the room…**

**Karou: **"Okay…now, before we start…wait."

**Everybody: **?

**Karou: **"Where's Akira?"

**Akira: **(Bursts in room) "Hi guys! Sorry I'm late! I fell asleep in class and my teacher caught me. He made me take a pop quiz on what we learned today and I got a perfect score!" (Big grin.)

**Karou: **"What? How do you even?" (Puts hand to head.) "All three of you sleep way too much." (puts hand back down.) "Never mind. Just, sit. I have to tell you guys something, I'm not going to be here next week, and I already notified the school. Also, the former members will be here."

**Ryuu: **(tenses up a bit.)

**Karou: **(Puts hand on Ryuu's shoulder) (Smiles)

**Ryuu: **(looks up at Karou)

**Karou: **"Don't worry. They're really nice. Akira, Yori, and Hiroshi will be here too."

**Ryuu: **(nods slowly)

**Yori: **"Why won't you be here, Senpai?"

**Karou: **"It'll be thanksgiving in the States and I'm visiting my cousins on my dad's side of the family, Mia and Sophie."

**Haruhi: **"…then that means…oh no."

**Karou: **"Yup. The fate of this building and the students are in your hands, Haruhi."

* * *

**Haruhi's POV:****  
**T_T …great…just great.

* * *

**During host club session…**

**Guest 1: **"So, Karou-Senpai, I heard that the former members were coming next week."

**Karou: **"…yeah…"

**Guest 2: **"W-will they be hosting, Karou-kun?"

**Karou: ***sigh* "Why are you ladies talking so much about them? They already graduated."

**Guest 1: **"Karou-Senpai. It can't that you're-"

**Guests 1, 2, 3: **"Jealous?"

**Karou: **(Blushes slightly on purpose) "N-no. I'm not jealous." (looks away)

**Guests 1-3: **"Squeals."

**Random voice: **"Next week? I thought we were able to visit whenever we wanted to."

**Everybody turns their head to see the former four members standing in the doorway…**

* * *

**Karou's POV:****  
**I turned and I knew it. It was Tamaki-Senpai's voice. I was so glad to see him again, but I had to control myself. Nobody knows I'm a girl, except for the host members. There were millions of squeals, even from the girls who have not seen them before, I do have to say, every host member is above average handsome. I looked over to see Ryuu who looked even more nervous, seeing them for only the second time. The first time shocked him a little. He was being hugged and comforted by one of his guests.

* * *

**After host club session…**

**Tamaki: **"Ah…it feels good to host again."

**Karou: **"Senpai, what are you doing here so early? What about college? Actually, that goes for the rest of you."

**Kyoya: **"We get two weeks off."

**H&K: **"You told us that you'll be here next week."

**Kaoru: **"Honey-Senpai? Did you lie to Karou?"

**Hikaru: **"Mori-Senpai? I didn't know you were the lying type."

**Honey: **"It was a surprise! Wasn't Mizu-Chan and Haru-Chan surprised?" (Innocent look)

**Tamaki:** "Senpai!" (Covers Honey's mouth) (whispers) "That's a secret!"

**Honey: **"Oh, Tama-Chan, you didn't know?"

**Tamaki: **"Huh? Know what?"

**Honey: **"Yo-Chan, Aki-Chan, Ryuu-Chan, and Hiro-Chan all know that Mizu-Chan and Haru-Chan are girls."

**Tamaki: **"Ha? They do?" (looks at the four who nod in response.) "…Mizuki…"

**Karou: **"Yeah?"

**Tamaki: **"Why didn't you tell me?"

**Karou: **"…" (takes of wig and her hair flows down.)

**Mizuki: **"Because I thought you knew. The last time you were here, I told Haruhi to tell you."

**Haruhi: **"…hmmm…oh yeah! Sorry Senpai my mind was on something else when I ran into you. Hehe, sorry."

**Tamaki: **(Sulking in a corner) "Nobody tells me anything anymore."

**Yori: **"Sh-should we do something?"

**Hiroshi: **"He looks pretty upset."

**Mizuki: **"Nah, just leave him alone."

**Tamaki: **(Stabbed by arrow.)

**Hikaru:** "Should you really be saying that?"

**Kaoru: **"You should at least go tap his shoulder or something."

**H&K: **"After all, he is your boyfriend."

**Mizuki: ***sigh* "Fine." (sly smile) "…hmmm…" (walks up to him and crouches down in a sort of bowing on one knee position.) "What is bothering you, my prince?"

**Tamaki: **(Blush) "W-what are you doing?"

**Mizuki: **(Smiles at him) "Come on." (Helps him up) "Don't sulk so easily. I don't like it. Anyways, it's not like we were trying to hide anything from you."

**Tamaki: **"Awwww." (Hugs)

**Kyoya: **"Mizuki, you outdid yourself. The number of guests today, I think it outnumbered last year's biggest show up and the year before."

**Mizuki: **"Thanks." (Smile) "It was thanks to your help, and the new 'types' of course. That way, when you guys visit, we have more varieties and more guests."

**Akira: **"Tamaki-Senpai! You have a spider on your back!"

**Tamaki: **"W-what?"

**Yori: **"And it's really big."

**Hiroshi: **"I think it's big as my palm."

**Yori: **(Curls his fingers and makes his hand 'spider climb' up Tamaki's back.)

**Tamaki**: "Ahh!" (Runs around the room)

* * *

**Mizuki's POV**:  
Yori, Akira and even Hiroshi high-fived one another. Ryuu freaked out a little when Tamaki suddenly yelled. Poor Ryuu, he's the shortest out of the new four, he's only tall as I am when I'm not wearing my insoles inside my shoes. I put my hand on his head and he calmed out instantly…for a while now, I have been suspecting that he was going through something, but every single time I asked, he just shook his head no…

* * *

**Mizuki: **"Tamaki-Senpai, there's nothing on your back. They were just pulling a prank, and you three, don't pull pranks like that. If you want to, go full out and make it big and dramatic. That way, we all can have a little fun."

**Tamaki: **"R-really" T_T

**Mizuki: **(smile) "I am still as you say, 'one of the twins.'"

**Tamaki: **"The new members are mean."

**Yori: **"Sorry, Suoh-San."

**Hiroshi: **"We didn't mean to be mean."

**Akira: **"Just our little way of saying we think you're cool when we first meet you."

**Tamaki: **"Oh, really?" (goes on a speech about being him.)

**Mizuki: **(Shakes head.) (Whispers to the rest of the members without Tamaki) "It's a lie. It's true those three think he's pretty cool, they're just making an excuse so that he doesn't sulk."

**Members: **"Ah."

**Ryuu: **(tugs Mizuki's jacket sleeve)

**Mizuki: **"Yes?"

**Ryuu: **(looks at Karou)

**Mizuki: **(leans in)

**Ryuu: **(Whispers very softly) "C-can I tell you something?"

**Mizuki: **(looks at him questionably)

**Ryuu: **(Whispers very softly again in Karou's ear) "In private…later…?"

**Mizuki: **(Smile) "Of course."

**Haruhi: **"Of course what?"

**Mizuki: **"Ah, nothing…but, Ryuu."

**Ryuu: **(Looks at Mizuki)

**Mizuki: **"That was really random." (Smiles) "Glad to hear your voice."

**Ryuu: **(nods slowly)

**Mizuki: **(Goes into changing room and changes into casual clothes.)

* * *

**Mizuki's POV:**  
I washed the wig with shampoo yesterday and I also showered today…(sniffs her own hair) smells nice. (Goes back out.)

* * *

…**Silence…**

**Mizuki: **"What happened? Did a ghost walk past here, Senpai?"

**Honey: **(Smile) "Neko-Chan came back and got creepier than ever."

**H&K: **"In a way, Mizuki, you're right."

**Mizuki: ***sigh* "He couldn't have gotten creepier than last year. Anyways where is he?"

**Honey: **"He left for home."

**Mizuki: **"Oh."

**Yori: **"President, was that the man who you were talking about last month?"

**Tamaki: **"What?"

**Yori: **"Oh sorry, I forgot that you were the former president. I was talking to Mizuki-Senpai."

**Mizuki: **"Yeah. He was the one. Creepy, right?"

**Hiroshi: **"You can say that again."

**Akira: **"But he doesn't look half-bad."

**Ryuu: **"…"

**Tamaki**: "Are you okay?" (Walks where Ryuu is.) "Mizuki, why isn't this little one talking?"

**Ryuu: **(A little tense.)

**Mizuki: **(Gentle smile) (walks towards Ryuu and side-hugs him like he's a younger brother.) "This 'little one', I met a year ago in a café. He doesn't talk much."

**Honey: **"Like Takashi?"

**Mizuki: **(Laughs) "No. None of our members, new and former are not the same, not one bit. He's just shy."

**Tamaki: **"What types do we have so far?"

**Mizuki: **"Well, you know the former member types, just the new ones?"

**Tamaki: **"Yes."

**Mizuki: **"First up is, Akira Yoshida. (Akira steps up.) He's a second year who transferred when he moved from Kyoto in the beginning of this year. He is the bright (as personality not intelligence) and hyperactive type…though sometimes he can be a knucklehead. He's not an idiot, he's a second year in class 2-A and 1st in his class. Interestingly, he's pretty popular with some of the girls. Not as sporty as Yori. It may be his character…but he is also a bright, hyperactive, a knucklehead in reality too."

**Akira: **(Smile) "Nice to formally meet you, unlike last time."

**Mizuki: **"You guys met?"

**Kyoya: **"Yes, your new members were in a hurry and ran into us, I think a little less than 2 months ago…September."

**Akira: **"We didn't realize who they were, so we just apologized and ran so that we can come here on time."

**Mizuki: **"Oh gosh….anyways, next is Yori Ito, he's also a second year who started attending Ouran in the middle school section at grade eight. He's from Hokkaido. He's the one with the fondness for jokes, has an upbeat manner and the funny, sporty type, a whole lot different from the devilish, incest type from the twins. He's pretty popular too. Girls who are fans of Yori are also fans of Akira, and vice versa. But the girls usually stick to one of them, and tend to become rivals of each other…but we solve those problems with ease. He sleeps a lot during class, and yet he is in class 2-A and ranks 2nd in the class." (Doesn't get jealous.)

**Yori: **"Nice to meet you. Akira and I are not brothers, we are best friends, and I'm a lot calmer than Akira."

**Mizuki: **"That's true. Okay, Hiroshi Suzuki, he's a first year that attended Ouran's elementary and middle school section. He is the perverted type. Strangely, some or a lot of girls are fans of this type. He's not dirty perverted or disgusting perverted like the old men who jeer at young girls. He's the ummm…how should I say this…he's a casual pervert type. He says and does perverted stuff so 'naturally' that it doesn't even seem 'wrong.' Though in real life, he's not at all. He's actually really innocent. He just looks the part and to let him be his alter ego, Renge and I gave him that type. He's in class 1-A and ranks 2nd in his class."

**Hiroshi: **"I don't know about being innocent, but all of the Senpais in our club takes good care of me and Ryuu."

**Mizuki: **"Yeah, he's innocent. Now, next is the sweetest one, Ryuu Sato; he's also a first year who attended Ouran's middle school section. He is the caring, quiet, innocent type. This is not because I chose this for him. It's only because he is actually really quiet, because he's shy, totally different from Mori-Senpai, and he's really innocent. He's in class 1-A and ranks 1st in his class. He's only tall as I am when I'm not wearing my insoles in my shoes, like right now."

**Ryuu: **"Hello." (Quietly)

**H&K: **"Ryuu-kun, they can't hear you when you're that quiet. You need to be louder."

**Ryuu: **"…" (looks down.)

**Mizuki: **"He doesn't like speaking up."

* * *

**Mizuki's POV:**  
I noticed Yori and Akira look at each other giving each other a worried glance. Even Hiroshi looked worried…those three know something that I don't…

* * *

**Mizuki: **"What's going on?"

* * *

**Hiroshi POV:****  
**When Mizuki-Senpai suddenly asked what's going on, everybody looked at her confused…but Yori, Akira, and I knew what she was asking. She was asking about Ryuu…we are close with Mizuki-Senpai…but not yet with the others…

* * *

**Tamaki: **"What's wrong?"

**Mizuki: **"All of the former members should go home right now…you four (points to the four new members) stay. I need to talk with you guys." (pushes the former members, including Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi and closes door and locks it.)

**Tamaki: **"Why are you locking the door!? Don't do anything strange!"

**Mizuki: **(Shakes her head.) (Texts Mori and Honey, "Leave and take Tamaki-Senpai with you. He may be my boyfriend, but this situation is private.")

* * *

**Mizuki's POV:****  
**They might not leave, I know they'll eavesdrop, but oh well…anyways, I hope Tamaki-Senpai forgot to bring his spare keys again…

* * *

**Yori: **"Senpai, what's wrong?"

**Mizuki: **"Ryuu, I know you're quiet and shy…but…is everything alright at your home?"

**Ryuu:** "M-my home?" (Shocked)

**Mizuki**: "Yes. You're not living alone, right?"

**Ryuu: **"No."

* * *

**Yori's POV:  
**I know Mizuki-Senpai lived with only her twin brother for some time now…because Kei-san had business trips, and sometimes they would last for a couple months to a year or two…but…will Ryuu be comfortable telling Senpai the whole truth?

* * *

**Mizuki: **"I'm going to visit your house with your right now. Is that okay?"

**Ryuu: **"N-no…I mean…it's dangerous."

**Mizuki: **"You live in a decent neighborhood. Why is it dangerous?"

**Ryuu: **"…"

**Hiroshi: **(Puts hand on Ryuu's shoulder) "Senpai, he's not talking about the neighborhood…"

**Mizuki: **"…are you talking about your parents, Ryuu?"

**Ryuu: **"…"

**Mizuki: **"…" *sigh* (Hugs Ryuu)

**Ryuu: **(winces)

**Mizuki: **(Backs off) "Did that hurt?"

**Ryuu: **"N-no."

**Mizuki: **"…what if I did this?" (Gently pokes arm.)

**Ryuu: **(Winces in pain.)

**Mizuki: ***Sigh* "Ryuu…child abuse?"

**Ryuu: **(nods)

* * *

**Akira's POV:  
**Wow…Ryuu told Mizuki-Senpai. I was sure that he would lie and just pretend everything was fine…like he always does, but I guess (looks at Mizuki) she's different form the others.

* * *

**Tamaki: **"Is that true?" (Tamaki and the rest of the host club members barged in.)

**Mizuki: **-_-* "Oh, so the day I tell you not to come in, you remember to bring the spare keys? And Honey-Senpai…I thought I told you to take him away."

**Honey:** "Hehehe…^_^…but we were all worried about what was going on."

**Mizuki: **"Ryuu…"

**Ryuu: **"I don't know…it's so embarrassing." (Gets up)

**Mizuki: **-_- (slightly kicks his leg.)

**Ryuu: **(Sits right back down because of pain.)

**Mizuki: **"You're not going anywhere, until you tell us."

**Yori: **^_^ "S-Senpai…that was a little harsh."

**Ryuu: ***big breath* "Okay…my birth mother got sick when I turned 13 years old. She's not dead…but she's not doing so well. My dad thinks it was my fault that she got sick and started abusing me a month later…he started drinking when I turned 14 years old. He lost his job, and I had to work. Whenever I came home with my paycheck, he used it to buy more alcohol. He would beat me up whenever he can and with whatever excuse he can come up with…he's drunk every morning and every night…the only time he is sober is when he decides to talk to my mother…my mom doesn't know what's going on because she's always confused."

**Hikaru: **"What?"

**Kaoru: **"You're still too quiet."

**Tamaki: **"I'm sorry, but you do have to speak louder."

**Mizuki: **(shocked) "…that's horrible…We won't let you go through it any longer…and you three. (looks at Hiroshi, Akira, and Yori.) Why didn't you tell me? You three stayed quiet, and you knew that he was suffering, getting beat every day."

**Yori: **(Looks sadly at Mizuki) "Ryuu begged us to not tell anybody. He even yelled while he begged…It was hard enough for him to tell us, but to tell people who we barely know, that's a whole different level of trust. They're basically strangers to us." (Gestures to the former members.)

**Mizuki: **"What about me? Am I still a stranger?"

**H&K: **"What did he say?"

**Ryuu: **"I was going to tell you…but it never seemed to be the right moment…and you had your own problems to deal with. If you can't solve your own, then how can you take care and solve others?"

(Everybody is shocked because this time, everybody was able to hear.)

**Mizuki: **"…I'm sorry…it's just that, all of you guys helped me with my problems, and yes I still have other things to take care of…but that doesn't mean I should stand there and watch others suffer and get beaten."

…silence…

**Mizuki: **"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to scold you…but your father…how does he treat your mother?"

**Ryuu: **"I'm sorry too…I didn't mean to be rude…but he treats her well…not as well as before…but he still takes care of her."

**Mizuki: **"…why don't you stay with another host member, or you could stay with me. I have a twin brother, so it won't be awkward at all. What do you think?"

**Ryuu: **"I don't know."

…**Silence…**

* * *

**Mizuki's POV:****  
**The person who needs the most comfort is Ryuu…I looked at Ryuu's right cheek again and I noticed something off…I took Tamaki's handkerchief, put some water on it and wiped Ryuu's right cheek with it, when I did, makeup…something like cover-up was wiped off and I saw a big, ugly bruise on his beautiful face.

* * *

**Mizuki: **"Ryuu…"

**Ryuu: **(Hides his face with hands.)

**Mizuki: **"Okay, now you have no choice. Choose to stay over a members house or I'm calling the police. It's your choice."

**Ryuu: **"…"

**Mizuki: **"Ryuu, you have to choose. Don't make me do stupid things!"

**Yori: **"S-Senpai…" ^_^ "Why don't calm down for a bit?"

**Honey: **"Yori-Chan is right. Mizu-Chan, you're being too forceful and jumping into things too fast."

**Mizuki: **"…Why?…(looks at Honey) what am I supposed to do? Relive everything through someone else's eyes!? (tears in her eyes) Why should I watch when I know what someone…!*sigh*...forget it." (Walks out of club room and slams the door.)

…silence…

**Honey: **"But Mizu-Chan is also right…Ryuu-Chan…you should stay at someone else's house for now."

**Ryuu: **"B-but…what if my dad finds out?" (Scared)

**Honey: **"Don't worry." (Smile) "He won't find out. We won't just drop you off without solving the problem."

**Ryuu: **"How do you know?"

**Honey: **"Nobody will tell him (smile)…."

**Ryuu: **"But I don't want him to get hurt."

**Honey: **"You're so sweet, and innocent."

**Ryuu: **"…"

**Hiroshi:**"Ryuu-Chan, even I think it's best that you go to one of our homes until things are solved."

**Tamaki: **"Why don't you come to my house?"

**Haruhi:**"I think he should go to Hiroshi's or Yori's or Akira's house…I mean, he does get nervous around us. The only people he actually talks to is those three or Mizuki."

**Tamaki: **"That's not how you make new friends."

**Honey: **"I think it's best if he stays with Hiro-Chan for now…what do you think?"

**Ryuu: **"…y-yeah…"

**Haruhi: **(Smile) "Don't take Mizuki's yelling too much to mind. She was just worried about you."

**H&K: **"She does get kind of out of hand when she sees some injustice…Haruhi…aren't you like that too?"

**Haruhi: **(Shrugs) "I don't know…hey…why is this conversation leading to me now?"

**Ryuu: **"It's not because of her yelling at me…I didn't mind that…but what she said…reliving through someone else's eyes…what does she mean by that?"

…silence…

* * *

**Honey's POV:  
**...oh yeah…Mizu-Chan only told me about her secret problem…last year, she was also in a similar situation as Ryuu-Chan. Her father passed away when she was just entering middle school…should I tell them? …I think I will…

* * *

**Hikaru: **"Did…did Mizuki go through something and not tell us?"

**Honey: **"Mizu-Chan…when she said relive…she means it …she knows what you're going through Ryuu-Chan.

**Hikaru: **"Mizuki's father passed away when she was just entering middle school…

**Kaoru:** "Her mother then fell into depression and stopped talking to Mizuki and the abuse started right after.

**H&K: **"Kei tried to help, but whenever he did, their mother would always lock Kei in a dark room."

**Yori: **"…Doesn't Senpai have an older brother?"

**H&K: **" Haruto was sent away to America to live with their aunt."

…silence…

* * *

**I****nside Mizuki's apartment...**

* * *

**Mizuki's POV  
**(Sitting on her couch crying) Ugh, I hate crying…but…Why did I yell at him? (Someone knocking on her door.) ? … Kei shouldn't be home by now. He said he'll be home late today. (Walks up to door and opens.)

* * *

**Mizuki: **"Haruhi?"

**Haruhi: **"…were you crying?"

**Mizuki: **"Ah!" (Wipes tears away) "K-kind of." ^_^ "Anyways, what are you doing here-"

**Tamaki: **(Glomps Mizuki) "MIZUKI! I NEVER KNEW YOU HAVE BEEN THROUGH SO MUCH!"

**Mizuki: **"S-Senpai!?"

**Haruhi: **(smile) "Sorry, he wouldn't shut up until-"

**Mizuki: **"Kyoya-Senpai? …is the whole club here?"

**Kyoya: **"Actually, I came here because Tamaki dragged me here."

**Tamaki: **"Kyoya! I-"

**Kyoya: **(Pushes Tamaki's face.) "Shut-up. We're here, so stop talking."

**Tamaki: **(goofy sad face)

**Mizuki: **"…well, it's chilly. Come on in. I'll make some tea-"

**Honey: **"Mizu-Chan! Can Takashi and I come too?"

**Mizuki: **~_~ …"why not?" (Gestures to come in.)

**H&K:** "We're coming in too." (walks right in.)

**Mizuki: **(Sarcastically) "Of course…how could I ever forget to invite any of you?" -_- (Closes the door…but hears another knock right away.) "…did I plan a party that I forgot about?" (opens the door.) "…R-ryuu…"

**Ryuu: **"…I wanted to apologize about earl-!"

**Mizuki: **(Hugs him) "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I was just worried." (lets go) "come on in. Looks like I'm having a commoner's tea party." (Smile)

**Yori: **"Can us three come in too?"

**Mizuki: **"Sure…it's going to be cramped…why don't we go to that new café instead? I'll be right back." (Goes inside and sees the host club look at her pictures and her kitchen.) "I'm moving this party to the café, let's go." (Leaves with a trail of hosts behind her.)

* * *

**Outside…**

**Mizuki: **"Kei! I thought you were coming home late today."

**Kei: **(Confused) "…I thought so too…but…I finished earlier than I thought…so I came home but…why is the whole entire host club here?"

**Mizuki: **"They came here two by two and so on, so I let them in and…now we're going to the café. Want to come?"

**Kei: **"Yeah, sure…okay."

**Tamaki: **"You must be Kei Hotaru! Nice to meet you!" (bows repeatedly to Kei.)

**Kei: **(Whispers to Mizuki.) "He does know that we're twins?"

**Mizuki: **"Yeah…"

**Tamaki: **"I'm so honored to meet you! I know we've met before, but still I-"

**Kei: **"Suoh. You can stop bowing repeatedly fast…you look like a woodpecker pecking at the ground." ^_^!

**Tamaki: **(Stops "pecking")

* * *

**Monday, of the new week…**

* * *

***Author's note: # beside the name means he/she is speaking in English. If there is no # sign that means they're speaking in Japanese. Remember, Mizuki and Kei do NOT have an accent.***

* * *

**In America…**

**Mizuki: **"A-are you okay?" :-|

**Kei: **"Y-yeah." (Rubbing the back of his head.)

**Mizuki: **"That bag landed on you pretty hard." (worried look)

**Kei: **"Don't worry!" (Smiling) "I'm fine-"

**#Sophie: **"Kei!" (Glomps him.)

**#Mia: **"Mizuki, I'm glad you came here safely."

**#Mizuki: **(Hugs Mia) "How have you been? You grew so tall! The last time I saw you, you were only half my height." (Smile)

**#Mia: **(Smile)… O_O …"S-sophie!" (Trying to pull Sophie off.)

* * *

**Mizuki's POV:  
**I looked over to Sophie and Kei…and sure enough, Sophie was suffocating him and Kei was trying to push her off. (Shakes head as in 'what are we going to do with her?' way) Sophie is only a year younger than us, so she is 17 years old, and Mia is only 13. The last time we saw them, we were 14 and Sophie was 13 and Mia was 9 years old. They're both really nice…but whenever Kei is around…well…Sophie kind of gets…ummm…crazy? We may be cousins, but Sophie and Mia; they're actually adopted by my dad's cousin. Anyways, Sophie had this major crush on Kei and she had it ever since we were about 5 years old. She only saw him one time. Kei never really liked her. Sophie was the only one who never really knew that Kei and I were twins…yeah, she's oblivious. Because Kei and I don't look alike as siblings at all, we pretended to be a couple, it was weird and awkward, but it did keep Sophie off of him for a couple of years. Yeah…Sophie hates me now, she still thinks that we're a couple. I told their families not to tell Sophie anything, they agreed. My family is pretty weird…

* * *

**#Sophie: **(Glares at Mizuki) "Oh, I see you brought your…girlfriend along."

* * *

**Mia's POV:  
**S-sophie… the way she said the word girlfriend…it sounded as if she was saying a curse..or something disgusting like poop…she doesn't know that Kei and Mizuki are twins…nobody plans on telling her because we all know that she likes him and he doesn't. I guess you can say Sophie ne-Chan is really annoying.

* * *

**#Mizuki: **(Smiles) "Yeah, umm…this airport will be a murder scene if you don't let go of him."

**#****Sophie: **"You can't kill me."

**#****Mizuki: **"I'm not talking about me…I'm talking about you and the person dying in your hands right now." (Points to Kei.)

**#****Sophie: **"Huh?" (looks at Kei who looks faint.) "K-Kei! No! Kei my love! Don't die or I will die with you!"

**#****Mia: -_- **"…stop being so dramatic. Just let go of him and he'll be fine." (pulls Sophie away.)

* * *

**Mia's POV:  
**Sheesh. I'm lucky that I'm stronger than Sophie.

* * *

**#****Sophie: **"No! Don't take me away from my love!"

**#Mia: **"Don't create a scene." (Reaches their dad.) "Hey dad, can you take Sophie?"

**Mike (Sophie's and Mia's dad): **"Kei is here?"

**Mia: **(Nods slowly)

**#Mike: **"Okie dokie. Come on Sophie, we're going home now. Hey (looks at Mia) you can ride the metro back home with Kei and Mizuki right?"

**#****Mia: **"Sure thing, but what about the luggage?"

**#****Amy (Sophie's and Mia's mom): **"Don't worry I'll take care of it. Your dad brought the big car, but it's full of gifts that Sophie brought for Kei so it can only fit three people, and I brought the small car, but I think it'll only have room for the luggage and one other person."

**#****Mia: **"Yeah, I don't feel safe leaving Mizuki or Kei alone with Sophie."

**#Amy: **"Why is that?"

**#Mia: **"She'll torture Mizuki out of anger and jealousy and she'll torture Kei because she is obsessed with him."

**#****Amy: **"True…Okay then, if they're tired, come straight home, but if they want to go sight-seeing, then take them on an adventure, then come home. Call me if you are going to do something."

**#****Mia: **"Okay. See you later."

* * *

**Back in Japan…**

**Tamaki: **"MIZUKI!" (Running around Hikaru and Kaoru's room.)

**Kaoru: **"…It's 5am…why did you call us?"

**Tamaki: **"I'm getting worried! I can't find her anywhere!"

* * *

**Hikaru's POV:  
**I really want to strangle this guy.

* * *

**Kaoru: ***sigh* "She went to America for thanksgiving. Don't you remember?"

**Hikaru: **"She told us on Friday…it's Tuesday morning and we have school later."

**H&K: **"Go home." (Goes back to sleep.)

**Tamaki: **"B-but I can't! What if there are thugs! What if she is being forced to join a gang or something! I wouldn't be able to live with myself!" (Running around in circles.)

**H&K: **(Throws pillows at Tamaki) "Shut up!"

**Kaoru: **"…let's go to America tomorrow. Now go away."

**Hikaru: **"Don't you usually go to Kyoya-Senpai's house whenever you have problems?"

**Tamaki: **"Yeah…^_^! But it's early in the morning…I don't want to die yet."

**H&K:~_~ **… "true."

* * *

**Tuesday after school in Japan…**

**In front of the host club room door a sign that read, "Dear Guests, please excuse us for the inconvenience. We are sorry to say that the host club will not be in session for the rest of this week. We hope you ladies are not too depressed. Remember to keep smiling. ~ The Ouran Host Club"**

* * *

**In front of Haruhi's house…**

**Haruhi: **"America?"

**Tamaki: **"Yup! Want to join us?"

**Haruhi: **"Why?"

**Honey: **"We're going to see Mizu-Chan!" (Smiling happily)

**Haruhi: **"Are all of you going? Even Ryuu?"

**Ryuu: **(nods)

**Kyoya: **"You got your passport renewed last year, so it'll be fine if you go to America."

**Haruhi: **"…what about the host club?"

**Tamaki: **"It's alright if you're not in session for a week, right?"

**Haruhi: **"Well…Mizuki told me to keep the host club in session, even without her around…(notices Hikaru and Kaoru.) Hikaru? Kaoru? Why are you two so quiet?"

**H&K: **"…tired…"

**Honey: **"Did something happen?"

**Hikaru: **"The boss came over to our house 5am." (yawn)

**Kaoru: **"He was … (nodding to sleep)…he was going crazy about Mizuki….(falls asleep)

**Hikaru: **(Yawns) "K-Kaoru…wake up."

**Kaoru: **"…so…tired…"

* * *

**Haruhi's POV:  
**Hikaru and Kaoru must've been really tired. They fell asleep leaning against each other on the floor…outside.

* * *

**Honey: **"Takashi."

**Takashi: **(lifts both twins and puts them in the limo.)

* * *

**Wednesday in America…7am**

* * *

**Eating breakfast…**

**#Mizuki: **"So you guys have no school today or tomorrow?"

**#Mia: **"Yup. Thanksgiving weekend."

**#Kei: **"Sophie isn't up yet, right?"

**#Mia: **(laughs) "Yeah. She's still sleeping. Hopefully she won't get up until we go and buy the groceries."

**#Mizuki: **"It's okay." (Hugs Kei) "If she wakes up, you have me." (laughs)

**#Kei: **"Very funny."

**#Mia: **"Mizuki, you have a license, right?"

**#Mizuki: **"Yeah. I have one for here and in Japan. I took the test last year here."

**#Mia: **"Why didn't you visit us?"

**#Mizuki: **"Well, Kei wasn't with me and I didn't want Sophie to kill me, sooo yeah. Also it was only a one day thing."

**#Mia: **"The plane tickets are expensive these days. Why did you just come and go?"

**#Mizuki: **^_^! …"I have friends."

**#Mia: **"So they helped you get money?"

**#Kei: **(laughs) "You going to tell her?"

**#Mizuki: **"…ummm…why not…"

**#Mia: **"Huh?" (Confused)

**#Mizuki: **"I have some friends who are rich and very handsome I have to admit. They are all pretty smart and some of them have a private jet."

**#Mia: **(giggle) "Sounds like you live in a manga world."

**#Mizuki**: "In a way, you're right.

**#Mia: **"Wow, you're lucky. Seems like your life is perfect.

**#Mizuki: **"Eh, not so much."

**#Mia: **"…Mom, we're going now."

**#Amy: **"Okay, be safe!"

* * *

**At the private jet landing place in America…**

**Akira: **"Ryuu…you didn't tell us your parents had their own airport in America."

**Ryuu: **"Oh…thought I mentioned it."

**Tamaki: **(Jumps off the plane.) "Mizuki!"

**Kyoya: **"Calm down. We're not there yet. We need to drive there."

**Yori: **(wink) "I'll take care of that." (calls Mizuki's cell phone.)

* * *

**At the grocery store…**

**Kei: **"Mizuki, your phone is ringing."

**Mizuki: **"oh." (answers phone.) "Hello?"

**Yori: **"Yo! Senpai!"

**Mizuki: **"Yori!? Don't call me from Japan on my cell! It's expensive!"

**#Mia: **"What is she saying in Japanese?"

**#Kei: **(Shrugs) "Sounds like one of her friends called."

**#Mia: **"Cool."

**#Kei**: "I thought you understood and spoke in Japanese?"

**#Mia: **"A little bit. I can only speak, but I won't understand what I speak. I don't even understand Japanese fluently. I think I speak the equivalence of a three year old in Japanese."

**#Kei: **"Ah."

**Mizuki: **"What!?"

**Kei: **"What's wrong?"

**Mizuki: **"…(groan.) … you guys have homes here right?...no? …this is trouble…you see…I have this cousin who is obsessed with flower boys…you guys will need to rent a hotel or something…fine…I'll stay in the hotel too…different rooms you idiot…okay…bye." (Hangs up.) *siiiiiigggggggggghhhhhhhhhhh *

**Kei: **"…I think that sigh was long enough to supply you for the rest of your life." (Meaning that was a very long sigh.)

**Mizuki: **"They're here…" =_=…

**Kei: **"Yori and the kids?"

**Mizuki: **"Not just them…everybody…every single one…"

**Kei: **"Tamaki is understandable…seems like they do everything together."

**#Mizuki: **"They do…Sorry Mia." (looks apologetically to Mia.) "Can you and Kei do the shopping? I have to go meet up with my friends…they flew all the way from Japan, because of one person."

**#Mia: **"Don't they know you'll be back this Saturday?"

**#Mizuki: **"Apparently not." =_=

**Kei: **"Do you need back up?"

**#Mizuki: **"Yes, please. Don't let me die this young." (Looks at Mia) "You think you'll be okay? I'll send someone over to help you. How about-"

**#Sophie: **"KEI! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

**#Mizuki**: "Okay, we're leaving, bye!"

* * *

**#Mia's POV:  
**/:-| … Mizuki and Kei ran really fast towards the exit, and I guess Sophie saw them because she just ran back out…=_=…I told mom and dad not to buy her manga…"KEI!" -_-…how are we related?

* * *

**At a hotel inside a master suite…**

**Mizuki: ***sigh* "…so you guys why are you here? I told you I'll be back this Saturday."

**Tamaki: **"Ehehehe…"

**Kyoya: **"Tamaki woke up the twins 5am today and begged us to come here."

**Mizuki: **"Tamaki…why'd you bother them? They're still in high school." -_-

**Tamaki**: "B-but I wanted to come here as fast I could!"

**Mizuki: ***sigh* (Hugs Tamaki and smiles up at him) "Oh well, you wanted to come here for me, so I guess I can let this little act pass by."

**Honey: **"It's not just him! I wanted to see you too!" (hugs Mizuki who let go of Tamaki.)

**Mizuki: **(Laughs) "You guys are the weirdest but the most amazing friends in the world."

* * *

**At Mia's home…**

* * *

**Mia's POV:  
**All the way home in the car when mom was driving…Sophie was complaining the whole time how Mizuki was trying to steal her love…really…she always gets like this when Mizuki and Kei visits us…and it's only their third time! I hope Mizuki comes back quick.

* * *

**Back at the hotel…**

**Mizuki: **"Okay, so you guys have two choices. One, stay here the whole time and be safe, celebrating thanksgiving amongst yourselves. Or two, come with me back to Mia's house and die one by one."

**Hikaru: **"Die?"

**Kaoru: **"One by one?"

**Mizuki: **"Yeah…my cousin, Sophie is in her flower boy craze stage…so when she sees you guys…well…actually, that might be a good thing…she might actually faint."

**Tamaki: **"Flower boy craze stage?"

**Mizuki: **"She's also invited some of her friends who are just like her. Just imagine Renge…multiply her personality in one person 10x…then imagine 15 other girls just like that…in one room…"

**Host club: **O_O … "We can stay here."

**Mizuki: **"hmmm…but they'll surround you and adore you guys…maybe even attack you…yeah, stay here, we can video chat."

**Host Club: **(nods their heads vigorously.)

* * *

**Back at Mia's House…**

**#Sophie: **"Where's Kei!?"

**#Amy: **"Sweetie, calm down. Kei is with Mizuki."

**#Sophie: **"Ugh, why is he always with that witch!?"

**#Mia**: =_= "…sis…just…don't."

**#Sophie: **"GAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

**#Amy: **(Whispers to Mia) "Are all of her friends like this?"

**#Mia: **-_-! "… yeah…every single one."

* * *

***House phone ringing***

**#Amy: **(picks up phone.) "Hello?"

**Mizuki: **"Hi. Ummm, auntie?"

**Amy: **"Ah, Mizuki-Chan, where are you?"

**Mizuki: **"I'm with my friends."

**Amy: **"You have friends in America? Since when?"

**Mizuki: **"no no. My friends from Japan came to America to see me…they're desperate without me sometimes."

**Amy: **"Oh the ones you told me about?"

**Mizuki: **"Yeah, and if I bring them along, I'm worried about their safety."

**Amy: **"Why?"

**Mizuki: **"You see…, they're all flower boys, and Mia said that all of Sophie's friends were like her, so yeah…and I'm going to sneak out with Kei later in the party to the safety of a hotel."

**Kei: **"Wait, I'm coming?"

**Mizuki: **"Yes-"

**Amy: **"I wouldn't bring Kei along."

**Mizuki: **"Why?"

**Amy: **"Sophie is in a crazed state right now…so…how about an hour later? The party will start then and then you and Kei can leave right away, so you two won't have to endure them that long."

**Mizuki: **"okay, thank you."

**Amy: **"You're welcome." (Hangs up)

**Mizuki: **(Hangs up)

* * *

**At the hotel…**

**Mizuki: **"Okay, so ummm…do you guys want to come?"

**Tamaki: **"Can't I go with you?"

**Mizuki: **"No."

**Tamaki: **"Why?"

**Mizuki: **"You'll just create a scene."

**Tamaki: **(Sad puppy face.)

**Mizuki: ***sigh* "Please don't. Sophie thinks Kei is my boyfriend."

**Host club**: "What!?"

**Mizuki: **"Sophie is obsessed with Kei. She hugged him so much that he was almost strangled to death yesterday at the airport."

**Kei: **"And yet, I have to go back."

**Mizuki: **"So then from the first time, Sophie just thought that we were going out and from then on, everybody just kept hush hush. She won't do or force Kei to do anything if he has a girlfriend, but she'll do things if he doesn't have one…so I'm posing as one."

**Tamaki: **"Y-you guys…you know…y-you guys don't…you know."

**Mizuki: **"What?"

**Tamaki: **"Y-you know…you and Kei…you two don't … kiss?"

**Mizuki: **(What the heck face) "You think I would kiss my twin? I only go far as hugging him and him hugging me. It's weird and awkward, but we do because of his safety, trust me, he would've been dead right now if we told her the truth."

**Kei: **"We can video chat with you guys. Mia has a laptop and Kyoya-Senpai, did you bring yours?"

**Kyoya:** "Yeah."

**Mizuki: **"That's great! Now we can sneak out when they're distracted with you guys!" (Big smile) "oh but just wave hi and smile. If you do anything else…never mind. Oh and all of them are otakus…just saying."

* * *

**One hour later at Mia's house…**

* * *

**Mizuki's POV:  
**^_^ Sophie's friends…only two had come and yet…it feels like 30 people are here…*sigh* 7 more to go…good thing that the party starts in 5 minutes. Kei is safe for now…"KEI!~~~" uh oh.

* * *

**Kei: **(Whispers to Mizuki) "Help me."

**#Mizuki: **(Whispers) "I'll try…" (goes to Mia) "Mia, is the connection ready?"

**#Mia: **"yeah…just a second. Hey, do your friend understand English and speak English?"

**#Mizuki: **"Nope…Tamaki-Senpai know French and Japanese…I don't know about English…oh but Kyoya kind of speaks English."

**#Mia: **"That's good."

**#Mizuki: **"Maybe I should tell him not to speak English at all."

**#Mia: **"Why?"

**#Mizuki: **"That way, while I help translate, Kei can go."

**#Mia: **"How will you escape?"

**#Mizuki: **"Ummm…your room?"

**#Mia: **"I'll keep it unlocked."

**#Mizuki: **^_^ "Thanks."

**#Mia: **"And it's all set."

* * *

**= from video chat**

**# = speaking English**

* * *

**Tamaki: **"Mizuki? Mizuki? Is this working?"

**Mizuki: **"Yes, it's working." (Waves and smiles) "Hey guys!"

**Host club: **(Smiling) "Hey."

**Mizuki: **"…where's Yori?"

**Hiroshi: **"He went to order a turkey with Ryuu."

**Mizuki: **"What about English?"

**Akira: **(Holds up a small gadget.)"Translator." (smile)

**Mizuki: **"Ah…oh, this is Mia. My non-crazy, psycho cousin. Isn't she adorable?"

**# Host club: **"Hello Mia."

**#Mia: **(blush)"Wow…when you said all of your friends were flower boys, you weren't lying."

**Mizuki: **(Smile) "Mia said all of you guys were very handsome."

** Yori: **(from the background)"Okay guys, Ryuu and I brought the turkey and-"

** Ryuu: **"Is Mizuki-Senpai on?" (Puts the rest of food on top of Yori's)

** Yori: **"O-oi!" (falls)

** Ryuu: **(Makes way, now in front of camera.) "Mizuki-Senpai. How are things so far?"

**Mizuki: **(smile)"I'm still alive, thanks for asking. Hey, you're talking so everybody can hear you now…wow…what a change from earlier."

** Ryuu: **(Smile) "Yeah…I guess it was the knowledge that my Dad was near that it made me anxious and scared all the time."

**Mizuki: **"Well, that makes sense, I guess…haha." (Cell phone rings and Mizuki picks up.)

**#Kei: **"M-Mizuki!" (In background Mizuki can hear girls shouting and screaming and squealing.) "H-help! Woah! No! I like living in Japan! Gah! H-HELP ME! I already have a girlfriend!"

**Mizuki: **"O-okay!" (Looks at webcam.) ^_^ "Sorry guys, I have to go help Kei. Be right back." (Runs to help Kei in the living room.)

** #Kyoya: **"Mia-Chan, right?"

**#Mia: **"Y-yeah." (Blush)

** #Hiroshi: **"Everything okay?"

**#Mia: **(Smile) "Kei seems to have some trouble with the girls…ah! I have an idea. Can you guys stay where you are?"

** #Hiroshi: **"Sure."

**#Mia: **"Your English is really good."

** #Hiroshi: **"I know only little bit. I learned when I in grade 3."

* * *

**In the living room…**

**#Kei: **(Hugging Mizuki around waist.) "See? I have a girlfriend. Now please leave me alone."

**#Mizuki: **(Sounding kind of angry and jealous.) "Why were you guys all over my boyfriend?"

**#Friend1: **"Oh, so you're the witch that Sophie talks about?"

**#Mizuki: **"Witch?"

**#Friend2: **"Yeah, she said Kei's girlfriend was ugly and a witch."

**#Sophie: **"That's right."

**#Kei: **(Sounding angry.) "Ugly? Mizuki is not ugly. She's the most beautiful girl I know."

**#Friend1: **"Yeah, Sophie. She is beautiful, why did you say she was ugly? I admit her boyfriend is totally hot and all, but once taken, always taken as long as they're together."

**#Sophie**: "I see you're trying to steal my friends too."

**#Mizuki: **"What? What are you talking about?"

**#Mia**: "S-Sophie! Don't be so mean!" (Holding laptop with the host club looking at what's going on.)

** Tamaki: **"Mizuki, are they the friends you were talking about?"

** H&K: **"Are they bothering you?"

**Mizuki: **"N-no. I'm fine, really."

** Yori: **"Do want us to go over and stop the nonsense?"

**Mizuki: **"N-no! It's fine, really."

**#Friend4: **"Oooooh! They're cute!"

**#Friend2: **"Oh my gosh! Look at the one in the middle!"

**#Mizuki: **"Ryuu, wave hello." (Ryuu waves hello.) "That one?"

**#Friend2: **"Yes! He's so adorable! He looks related to you, Mizuki. Is he your younger brother?"

**#Mizuki: **"No. They're the host club I manage back in Japan."

**#Friend4: **"A host club? You guys drink alcohol?"

**#Mizuki: **"No no no! Not at all! They're a host club for high school girls. They entertain girls who have time on their hands. They serve tea and sweets."

**#Friend9: **"I want to meet them!" (Runs to the laptop and the others rush in following.)

**#Mia: **"W-woah! Watch it! You're going to break my laptop! S-Sophie! Help!"

**#Sophie: **(Runs up to the laptop too and fangirls over the host club with the rest of her friends.)

**#Mia: **"H-HEY! LET GO!" (pushed out and laptop taken away from her.)

**Kei & Mizuki: **O_O!

**#Mizuki: **(Helps Mia up.) "H-hey…are you okay?"

**#Mia: **"Yeah…" *sigh* "this is why I really like that we have no flower boys around here. In America, people will be all 'they look like girls!' or 'is he fake? (plastic surgery)' and make unnecessary rude remarks and comments like that."

* * *

**Mizuki's POV:  
**Wow…look at them all over that laptop…I feel sorry for Mia. She has to live with Sophie…

* * *

**#Mizuki: **"You want to celebrate thanksgiving through video chat this year?"

**#Mia: **"Huh?"

**#Mizuki: **"Come to the hotel with me and Kei."

**#Mia: **(Blush) "A-are you sure?"

**#Mizuki: **(Smile) "Why not?"

* * *

**In the hotel…**

* * *

**Ryuu's POV:  
**W-wow….umm…. I hope Mizuki-Senpai and Kei are okay…I mean…those girls…they are crazy! They still going crazy in front of the video chat and we don't really understand what they're saying…*Knocking on door.* Who's that?

* * *

**H&K: **"We'll get it!" (Goes to the door and opens.) "Mizuki!?"

* * *

**Mizuki: **(Grin) "Hey guys! I brought Mia along, she was-"

**Tamaki: **(Glomps Mizuki.) "Mizuki! Mizuki! Mizuki! I thought you were dead! You were attacked and those girls…th-those girls…they're ANIMALS!"

**Mizuki: **"Ehehehehehehehehehehe…"

**#Mia: **(Hiding behind Mizuki.) "Is he your real boyfriend?"

**Mizuki: **(Whispers) "Yeah." (can hear the girls still going crazy.) "I see they're still not still…Kyoya-Senpai, can you mute them?"

**Kyoya: **"Ah." (Mutes them.)

**Mizuki: **"That's better. Hey!" (Inside the hotel.) "I brought Mia along! Isn't she adorable?" (Pushes Mia forward.)

**Honey: **"Awww! She's so cute! How old are you Mia-Chan?"

**Mizuki: **"She doesn't fully understand Japanese." (translates to Mia.)

**#Mia: **"Oh, I'm 13 years old…"

**Mizuki: **"She said she's 13. You guys don't have to entertain her. She just likes talking with people. She doesn't like all the attentions on her. Kei, your limbs still intact?"

**Kei: **"Yeah…i-I think…"

**#Mizuki: **"Mia, why don't you go sit down?" (Mia goes to sit down.)

**Mizuki: **"Kyoya, can you just put up like a picture of the host club or something?"

**Kyoya: **"Yeah, with this picture, they'll be distracted for a while. Seems like all they need are pictures."

**Tamaki: **"I was so worried! I thought you and Kei were really injured and I'm so glad that you're alive!" (Holding and twirling Mizuki around.)

**Mizuki: **"S-Senpai!"

* * *

**Kei's POV:  
**I couldn't help but laugh at Mizuki's predicament. I know I can trust Suoh with her, so I guess letting her go was the best I was able to do two years ago…"Kei!"

* * *

**Kei: **"Yeah?"

**Mia: **"Are you joining us? The host club finished setting the table and everything."

**Kei: **"What about Mizuki?"

**Hikaru: **"Oh you know."

**Kei: **"What?"

**Kaoru: **"Oh what couples do a lot these days."

**Kei: **"Huh?"

**Honey: **"They're making out in the corner!" (Big grin)

**Kei: **"WHAT!?"

**Mizuki: **(Speaking with Amy on the phone explaining everything and hangs up.) "What about me?"

**Kei: **"They said you were making out with Suoh."

**Mizuki: **(Laughs) "And you believe those dopes? You're really gullible when it comes to me."

**Kei: **"Well, I can't put your safety in jeopardy."

**Mizuki: **"That's sweet. Oh, Ryuu."

**Ryuu: **"Yeah?"

**Mizuki: **"I told Kyoya and discussed everything with him. We put your father for therapy session and we got him help and your mother is in the Ootori hospital, receiving treatments."

**Ryuu: **"How are you paying for the expenses?" (Shocked)

**Kyoya: **"Mizuki is only paying half of your mother's medical bills, and the other half will be paid through Mizuki's hosting services at Ouran."

**Mizuki: **"And with your father's therapy, Tamaki-Senpai has paid half and the twins paid the rest. Aren't they the best?"

**Ryuu: **"…(tearing) .. thank you…thank you so much!"

* * *

**Later dinner time, the host club stands around the dining table…**

**Mizuki: **"Okay, there are many things to be thankful for, for example, the girls not being here and ripping all of you flower boys into shreds." (Smile)

**Yori: **"Stop calling us flower boys."

**Hiroshi: **"I don't care, I'm really hungry. Can't we just start eating?"

**Tamaki: **"Wait!"

**Host club**: "What?"

**Tamaki: **"We should all say things we're thankful for."

**Honey: **"Me first! I'm thankful for all the sweets I'm able to eat and for my friends!" (Big grin)

**Mori: **"Friends and family."

* * *

**Tamaki's POV:  
**Everybody was going around stating what they were thankful for…what am I thankful for? Well, everything…maybe not my mother being taken away from me…but I'm thankful for this host club, my friends…(looks at Mizuki) and Mizuki…

* * *

**Mizuki: **"I'm thankful for…hmm…well of course like everybody else, my friends, and family…still pending about Sophie…and my life."

**Honey: **"What about you, Tama-Chan?"

**Tamaki: **"Me? Hmmm….they're so much to be thankful for…(holds up three fingers) this host club (puts down one finger) my friends, who are everybody that is here (puts down another finger) …"

**Honey: **? "You still have one more finger left Tama-Chan."

**Tamaki: **(Blushes) "…"

**Mizuki: **"Oh." (giggles and then kisses Tamaki on the lips.) "And me."

**Tamaki: **(Blushes even more.)

* * *

**Mizuki's POV:  
**Everybody laughed and we soon started eating. We had such a good time, laughing and smiling, telling stories and jokes. Even Mia, who didn't understand even 30% of what we said, smiled and laughed the whole time. Of course I translated things for her…but really, I'm thankful for Tamaki…and this host club…without them, I don't know what I would do right now…what I would be. **What are you thankful for?**

* * *

_**Okay, I know this story was really long and draggy, but I had writer's block the whole time. I know, I know, that's not an excuse, but a promise is a promise, and I uploaded it 11/25/2012. I'm starting on the Christmas special right now and I promise it's pretty good.**_


End file.
